The present invention relates to a data exchange system, in particular a mobile telephone system or home mobile telephone system for controlling devices or consumers.
A system to control a multiplicity of electrical consumers is described in the publication WO 99/09780. These consumers are accessible via intermediate actuators via an IP address. Furthermore, the use of an interface to the Internet, whereby consumers can be controlled, is known from the publication EP 0 838 768 A2.
The mobile telephone is being developed into a mass-market product. It is foreseeable that the mobile telephone will, in the future, become a standard device in daily life.
The CTS, (Cellular Telephony System) is currently in the standardization phase. The CTS enables the use of a mobile telephone as a cordless telephone in the home on a home base station. The home base station serves as an interface between the mobile telephone and the fixed network and allows calls to be made from the mobile telephone via the fixed network.
Furthermore, the use of mobile telephones for remote control purposes in the home is also currently under discussion. Integration of an infrared interface into mobile telephones is currently envisaged, so that different devices in the home can be controlled with the aid of a mobile telephone via infrared control signals. Thus, mobile telephones can be used in as remote controls with a learning capability. However, the equipment of mobile telephones with an infrared interface is associated with the disadvantages that additional hardware outlay, an additional radiation line for the infrared LED and a direct line-of-sight contact between the corresponding mobile telephone and the devices which are to be remotely controlled are required. In addition, applications are already known in which mobile telephones are used in the home to control consumers. Thus, for example, a data exchange system implemented on the basis of a home mobile radio system is known in which a mobile telephone operated according to the DECT standard (Digital European Cordless Telephone) is used to control a television set, which also contains the base station of the mobile radio system.